Teppei
Summary Teppei ( 鉄平 (てっぺい)) is a famous Saiseiya under the tutelage of Yosaku and the grandchild of "Knocking Master" Jirou . He decided to become a Saiseiya after seeing a once beautiful valley that his grandfather used to hunt in turn into a barren wasteland due to over-hunting. Noticing the sad look on his grandfather's face, Teppei decided to become a Saiseiya. Teppei helped Toriko by protecting him against Tommyrod and regrowing his left arm. After the events in the Four Beasts Arc when he lost in battle against Joie, he was brainwashed to become a ruthless minion of NEO, now becoming a threat to the Heavenly Kings. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 6-A, Possibly 5-C. 5-A with Space Tulip. Name: Teppei Origin: Toriko Gender: Male Age: 31 Classification: Saiseiya, Member of NEO Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Knocking/Pressure Point Combat, Plant Manipulation, Gourmet Cells (Cells with regenerative and strength-enhancing qualities that allows the user to evolve when they consume delicious foods, the cells can also evolve as a response to harsh new environments, instantly creating adaptations which allow the user to survive, and can also initiate other self defense mechanisms for the body), Enhanced Senses (He was the only one to feel Setsuno's and Alfaro's presence and class of power in Ice Hell, which seasoned warriors Toriko, Match, and Takimaru failed to accomplish, He was also able to sense the Four Beast's presence deep underground when Mansam couldn't), Sealing via seeds, Durability Negation via Space Tulip (when planted), Regeneration Attack Potency: At least Continent level, possibly Moon level (Could Clash with Toriko's Red Oni arm). Large Planet level with Space Tulip (Quickly drained all of the nutrients out of ATOM) Range: Standard melee range with impact knocking, several kilometers with wood attacks Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Kept up with Toriko), Possibly Sub-Relativistic Reactions/Combat Speed (Able to react to and dodge a point blank Jet Fork, blocked all of Toriko's Jet Kugi Punches) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Continent Class, Possibly Moon Class (Could clash with Toriko's Oni arm) Durability: Continent level, Possibly Moon level via power-scaling Stamina: Unknown Standard Equipment: * Protection Tree (営林の種 Eirin no Tane): It wraps around anything it comes into contact with and can prevent any structure, natural or man-made, from crumbling down. * Fertility Seed (肥沃の種 Hiyoku no Tane): Described as a "fertilizer for human use," this seed can increase the body's natural healing ability to its maximum. However, due to it containing also a little amount of toxic substances, it also destroys cells before triggering the speedy recovery, thus possibly being fatal. * Doctor Aloe (ドクターアロエ Dokutā Aroe): A plant that is a natural bandage, it can heal scrapes, burns, frostbite, and other afflictions, even lethal ones. * Dormancy Extract: (休眠エキス 'Kyūmin Ekisu'): A sedative made from various plant extracts, it can be used to shrink the cells of a plant. * Umbrella Tree (アンブレラツリー 'Anburera Tsurī'): This is a plant whose branches form a natural canopy, making it effective against unfavorable weather conditions. * Sound Insulation Tree: (遮音の木 'Shaon no Ki'): A plant that is a natural sound insulator, it can stop sound that is coming towards it. * Binding Trees (縛り樹 'Shibari Ki'): These roots are used to only bind the opponent's feet and immobilize them. * Space Tulip (ウチューリップ 'Uchūrippu'): This flower quickly drains the nutrients from whatever it has been planted in. Intelligence: As the grandson of the legendary Knocking Master, Teppei is a skilled combatant on par with the Four Heavenly Kings, having restrained the likes of Zebra on two separate occasions. He most frequently fights in hand-to-hand combat, using his grandfather's trademark Knocking techniques to incapacitate foes without killing them. He is also a skilled Saiseiya and can quickly grow plants to assist him in combat or heal others. In addition, he is also experienced in the use of Dark Techniques, destroying Komatsu's heart and instantly restoring it in order to ensure that he would be able to handle the power of his Gourmet Demon. Weaknesses: Using the Fertility Seed destroys cells before the recovery process begins, thus there's a chance that it will kill Teppei rather than heal him Notable Attacks/Techniques: Gourmet Cells: Specialized cells with excellent regenerative and strength-enhancing qualities. When a human successfully adapts Gourmet Cells into their body they gain overwhelming life force and strength, creating a super human. An individual's Gourmet Cells increase in power when they consume delicious foods that suit them and the 'tastes' of their gourmet cells, causing the cells to 'evolve'; this enhances the strength of the user and their abilities. Gourmet cells can also evolve as a response to harsh new environments, instantly creating adaptations which allow the user to survive. Gourmet Cells have very high energy demands, so individuals must consume frequent large amounts of delicious food, lest the cells begin uncontrollably devouring the their body at the cellular level. Due to consuming at least four of the items from Acacia's Full Course, Teppei is able to manifest his Appetite Demon through his limbs to attack his foes. Knocking: A special, non-lethal method of capturing wild beasts that works by striking specific pressure points on the target's body with just the right amount of speed and power, resulting in almost complete paralysis. * Impact Knocking '(インパクトノッキング, ''Inpakuto Nokkingu): Teppei is able to perform very precise Knocking using his bare hands. The blows he lands are also very painful, compensating for the lack of true damage to the opponent. His Knocking appears to have various levels of intensity, that are named after the gradations of meat cooking. ** '''Medium (ミディアム, Midiamu): A powerful blow to the celiac plexus that can paralyze the target completely. However, it was only partially effective against Tommyrod's insect ganglia. ** Well Done (ウェルダン, Uerudan): A more powerful version of the Impact Knocking. Teppei gives multiple strikes to the opponent's motor nerves that paralyze every muscle in their body. Nail Injection: (ネイル注射, Neiru Chūsha): Teppei elongates his pointer finger nail. This technique was used with a medical purpose, as the nail can be dipped in various substances, therefore effectively acting as a syringe. Wood Spear (ウッドスピア 'Uddo Supia'): Teppei covers his arm in vines to spear the opponent from a distance. Acid Tree Sap (酸樹液 'San Jueki'): Teppei releases an acid sap from both arms to free himself from restraints. Warp Road (ワープロード 'Wāpurōdo'): Teppei creates a path through the Back Channel. Binding Tree of Thorns (茨 (イバラ) の縛り樹 'Ibara no Shibari Ki'): Teppei binds an opponent with thorned vines Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Toriko Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Traitors Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Humans Category:Geniuses Category:Anime Characters Category:Wood Users Category:Plant Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Protagonists Category:Sealing Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5